


A Strange Fuel

by perdistempon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, i always pictured cersei and marg having the best hate sex, so i might write more in the future, this is another drabble like thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Margaery's never deluded herself into thinking that Cersei has feelings of love for her, or that she had feelings of love for Cersei."</p>
<p>Margaery/Cersei where they have hate sex on a regular basis and it is amazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Fuel

Margaery's never deluded herself into thinking that Cersei has feelings of love for her, or that she had feelings of love for Cersei. Whenever she's in between Cersei's legs, licking with furious intent, she thinks it's someone else. But there's no mistaking the golden curls just above her tongue, or the hand tangled in her hair pressing her down. When Cersei pumps her fingers in and out of Margaery, she imagines another woman above her. But Cersei's fingers are thin and skilled and completely unique, and her green eyes glaring down at Margaery could belong to no one else.

After a time, Margaery stops picturing other women instead of Cersei because Cersei is completely herself. She moves in a way that no one else can, and has a passion unmatched. Hate is a strange fuel, Margaery muses as Cersei collapses beside her, but if this is what came of it, she could forgive its oddity.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! I might write these two more in the future, if only because they would have amazing hate sex, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
